


Disney, Joggers and a kiss

by mycatisthecutest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Minor Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatisthecutest/pseuds/mycatisthecutest
Summary: Ginny is borrowing Percy's joggers. Again. He doesn't like it. At all. Luna likes it though.





	Disney, Joggers and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)   
> So I really hope you like it and I want to thank everyone from the HPjoggersfest who is organizing this. You're awesome ❤

"Ginny!!!!  Why are you wearing my joggers again? You know you're not allowed to take them. If you do it again, I have to tell mum." "Don't be such an ass Percy, you don't wear them anyway. They're too lazy and informal for you, remember?" "That's not the point, Ginny. Those joggers are my property and you're wearing them without my consent. That's basically stealing." "Oh shut it Perce. If you really think I'm stealing them go to the Auror office and make an official complaint. I'm sure they'd love to have something to laugh at."   
Oliver Wood wasn't  prepared to all those silly little fights between the siblings when he agreed that Ginny could live with him and Percy. Being an only child he never participated in them himself. But he liked it. Even when those two idiots were driving him insane with their bickering. Currently they were trying to kill each other with their glares.  
"Percy, Ginny stop it. You're acting ridiculous. Ginny please just ask him next time if you're going to borrow his joggers. And Percy there is no need to make such a drama. They're only joggers. Besides, I like you better without any clothing." Oliver hugged Percy by his waist and winked, causing Percy to blush.   
"Ewwww, Olly I don't wanna know what you and Percy are doing in your room. Thanks for your help though. I'm going to Luna now. Don't have sex anywhere else than in your room and stay safe." With that Ginny gave both a last, knowing smirk and was out of the door.

She hadn't seen Luna for while and now and was really looking forward to it. Luna just moved in a flat in muggle London and they were celebrating it with a film marathon. Ginny brought the snacks along and Luna provided the movies and  beverages. Ginny just hoped that they wouldn't end up watching the Grinch again. Not just because it was mid July but also because it was impossible to do anything than discuss the existence of him. It wasn't that Ginny didn't like those discussions with Luna, she loved the way Luna's eyes were shining when she talked about her passions. There were just so many times you could talk about the Grinch's existence.

Luna opened door smiling and laughing as always, immediately hugging Ginny. "Hey Ginny" "Hey, it's so good to see you again. How was your adventure? Did you find something interesting?" "Oh you know, the usual. Nargles and Wrackspurts and also a Blibering Humdinger. Maybe you want to join me the next time?"   
Ginny blushed. "Uhhhhh, yeah, sure. I'd love to? "  "You don't have to if you don't want. I don't mind going alone. I just thought it'd be lovely to have you with me. I know how much you like adventures." It seemed impossible but Ginny blushed even harder. She had a crush on Luna for quite some time and the idea of only the both of them out camping was something she dreamed of many times.   
"No, I'd really love to go with you. Anyway what are we watching?" "You're going to love it. I've bought myself the whole Disney film collection."   
"Disney? Do we really have to?" "Don't worry dear, we won't be watching Bambi. No sad films." Ginny smiled thankfully. The first Disney film she watched was Bambi and she had to cry real hard. Oliver, Percy and she then made a deal to never watch it again. Only Luna really loved it. 

After they were finished with the first film, Alice in wonderland, Luna persuaded Ginny to watch Lady and the tramp. Ginny's reluctance just melted away as soon as Luna flashed her her brightest smile. After making some hot cocoa, Luna settled herself with her head comfortably in Ginny's lap. Ginny's heart beat instantly faster and her palms got sweaty. She was glad that she wasn't a guy though. Otherwise Luna would've easily noticed how much she liked her. After a few minutes Ginny managed to relax and halfway through the film she absentmindedly started playing with Luna's hair.   
"You're pants are real fluffy and comfortable. I want some too." "They're called joggers. We can go shopping tomorrow and get you some. You wanted to visit those big muggle shopping centers anyway." Luna smiled brightly, her eyes shining with happiness. "That'd be awesome. Did you get your joggers there?" "Well, they're actually Percy's. They're just so much more comfortable than mine and he never wears them anyway. He always wears Oliver's."   
"Ohhhhh, wouldn't it be awesome if we'd get matching joggers? You wouldn't need to take Percy's I know he doesn't like it anyway. Please? It'd be so awesome. What do you say? Ginny?"   "Matching joggers? For us?  I uuhhhh.... I mean yeah, but matching? Isn't that more like, uhhh, I don't know, ummmm, a couple thing?"   
Luna smiled shyly at her. "Yeah, I guess it would be. But I would really like it. Please?" Ginny smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'd like it too. Very much so." And with that she gathered all her Gryffindor  courage and kissed Luna gently.


End file.
